DE 10 2004 007 465 A1 illustrates a clamping apparatus. It discloses a shaft that is mounted in a housing element. The shaft can be rotated about an axis of rotation (pivot axis). The shaft, on the one hand, is connected to a drive mechanism disposed in the housing element and, on the other hand, is connected to an actuating element (in particular a clamping tool with clamping arm) in a torsion-proof manner. In particular, with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4 of DE 10 2004 007 465 A1, the drive mechanism, in one case, includes a so-called toggle lever mechanism (FIG. 3) and in the other case a curved guide (FIG. 4).
The clamping apparatuses are used, for example, in automobile manufacture to firmly clamp parts to be welded together.